The reveal
by catrod1992
Summary: After years of waiting the sequel to "Carried away" has finally come. The reveal of the warrior will be known. And our Ryou will finally get to kiss his warrior in reality. Warning this story contains a lemon which is boyxboy. Enjoy everyone


**Warning this story contains a lemon, which is boyxboy. Don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy everyone ^^**

Friday has finally come, which means my friends are coming over to play monster world. I had everything set and ready to play. A doorbell rang, I smiled happily and rushed to the front door. I opened it, outside were my friends Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Malik. My smiled brighten even more at the sight of my friends. I did my best to hide the blush on my cheeks when a sudden thought of my crush naked popped into my head.

"Hey Ryou, hope we are not late." Yugi said

"No not at all. Actually I just finished setting everything up." I said happily

"That's great, this game of monster world is going to be the best." Joey said

"Yeah, hope Bakura doesn't try to do anything this time." Tristan said with a bit of annoyance

"I already talked to Bakura, he said he won't do anything." I said

"That would be a first." Malik said bitterly

I looked at Malik a bit sadden, he looked away and buried his hands in his pockets. He knows better than anyone what it is like to have darker half that is always up to no good. I moved out of the way and motion everyone to come in, they came in and made their way to the game room.

Inside was the table that held the monster world, for this game I made a labyrinth. A true maze I am very proud of. Everyone took their seats at one side of the table while I took my site at the opposite end. Yugi, Tristan, and Joey placed their characters at the start of the labyrinth. Malik looked at me a bit confused.

"I made your character Malik, I just need you to pick what race and class you want your character to be." I said

"Oh, what can I be?" he asked

"You can be a human, an elf, a human elf, a hobbit, a fairy, a dwarf, and a birdman" Yugi said

"How interesting, I would like to be an elf" Malik said happily

"Alright, now you need to pick a class" I said

Malik looked at the list of classes, his eyes roomed with curiosity. We waited patiently for Malik to pick out a class.

"I want to be an illusionist, it sound pretty cool" Malik said

"Good choice, let me add the last touches to your character" I said

Within ten minutes, I finished the final details. Malik looked at the character with surprise, he gently touched with care. The figure wore a dark violet cloak, a hood was gently draped over the figure's head, and the figure held a small staff with an glass orb at the top.

"Ryou, this is amazing. He looks exactly like me" he said

"Ryou is the best when it comes to monster world" Yugi said with pride

"It's nothing special, it's just a hobby that turned out great" I said

A blush came onto my face at Yugi's kind words, I looked down and quickly started to type Malik's data into my laptop.

"Come on are we gonna play or what." Joey wined

"Alright, everything is uploaded. Let's begin." I said with a smile

Time had passed by so quickly none of us realized how late it had gotten. When I checked my it was already getting close to ten forty five. Yugi called his grandfather to pick him up, after he hung up his cell phone I looked at him.

"Yugi you could spend the night if you want." I said

"I was I could but, I have to help Grandpa with the game deliveries tomorrow." he said

"What about you Joey." I asked him

"I can't, me and Tristan have to go to tutoring for math tomorrow." he said sadly

"It's your own fault for not paying attention." Malik chuckled softly

"It's kind of true, you two wouldn't have to go to weekend tutoring if you paid more attention." I chuckled

"Hey we do pay attention, not all of us can be smarty pants like you guys." Tristan growled softly

We chuckled at Tristan's reaction, the brunet crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks. Yugi's phone began to rang, he answered it quickly.

"Ok, I'll be right down." he said before hanging up

He looked up at me and smiled gentle, I smiled back at him. It is sad to see him go, Yugi is a great friend. I wished we had more time to play more of monster world.

"Grandpa is here." he said

"It's sad to see you go Yugi, I wish you would stay longer." I said softly

"Me too, once we are done with getting the games set up then I could back." he said

"Good idea, what about you guys?" I asked Tristan and Joey

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Joey said

We hugged each other's our good bye, after that they left with smiles on their face. I smiled gently closing the door behind them, a soft sigh escaped my lips.

"I take it you had fun today." Malik said

I jumped at Malik's words, I had forgotten that he was still here. The Egyptian chuckled softly at my reaction. Quickly my face turned bright red.

"You didn't go with the others." I said

"Sorry, if I go home now Ishizu going to yell at me." he said

"What for?" I asked worried

"Well, she doesn't like it when I stay out late..." He answered

"Oh, what if I call Ishizu. Would she understand the situation?" I asked

"Maybe" he said

I picked up the house phone, Malik gave me his number, Malik gave me his phone number. Quickly the phone started to ring, I waited patiently for someone to pick up. In a few seconds I heard a woman's voice on the phone.

"Ishtar residence." she said

"Hello Ishizu, it's Ryou Bakura." I said

"Hello Ryou. I was beginning to wonder if my brother had left yet. Is he still with you." she asked

"Yes he is, I just wanted to call you to tell you he is still here." I said

"Thank you for doing that Ryou. If it wouldn't be a bother, can he spend the night with you tonight" she asked

I turned my head to Malik, he was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He looked up and smiled gently at me. My cheek turned a soft pink color.

"Ishizu said she wants you to spend the night" I said

"Sounds like fun" he smiled gently

I nodded and turned back to the phone, smiling brightly.

"It wouldn't be a bother Ishizu" I said

"Thank you very much Ryou. Please call me if anything happens." She said

"I will, good night" I said as I hung up the phone

I turned back to Malik once more and smiled at him. He stood on his feet and walked up to me.

"So I guess I will be sleeping on the couch" he said

"No, you are the guest. You can sleep in my bed" I said

"I can't kick you out of your own room. I can sleep on the couch" he said

"Please, I insistence you take my bed. It's the least I can do for keeping you so late" I said

"…How about this, we sleep in the same bed" he suggested

My face flushed a bright red, this would be the first time I will have someone other than Bakura on my bed. Thankfully I had washed the sheets the other day, so no evidence of my…activities can be seen. I nodded my head yes, Malik smiled brightly and hugged me in a tight grip. His scent of spices and some other unknown scent flooded my nostrils. I felt my face turn several shades darker. Malik let go of me, he held a gentle smile on his face.

"Is it alright if I can go to bed now? Monster world really tired me out" he said

"Of course, I was going to turn in myself" I said

I lead Malik to my bedroom, it was nothing to special. A full size bed was placed in the middle of the room, next to the bed was a nightstand with a lamp and some books. On the far side of the wall was my desk with my laptop and several sticky notes on it. Malik looked around briefly and smiled.

"It's simple but cute" he said

"Sorry, I'm not much of a decorator" I said as I rubbed the back of my head

"I didn't mean to offend, it's a lot better than my room. It's much bigger" he said

He sat down on the bed and smile gently, I sat down next to him. We both remained in silence for a few moments.

"Um would you like to borrow some pajamas?" I said

"No, it's alright. I usually sleep in my underwear." he said

Once again my face flushed a dark red, Malik chuckled softly and pulled me into a hug.

"Let me guess, you never had someone in your bed before." he chuckled

"Well Bakura but, only because he take over my body." I said

"Oh…I see. I'm sorry to bring him up." he apologized

"Thanks…lately Bakura hasn't been trying to take over my body." I said

"How lucky, Marik tries to take over my body at least once a week." he said as he crossed his arms

"What does he do while he has your body?" I asked out of curiosity

"What doesn't he do, I woke up one more with a hangover wearing women's clothing." he growled

A sudden image of Marik wearing a blouse with a long satin skirt popped into my head. Again my face turned a dark red, Malik noticed this and smirk.

"You know you are cute when you are blushing" he said

"I am?" I asked as my face turned even darker

"Yes you are." he purred softly

The Egyptian leaned towards me, his smirk widening with each inch approaching me. I moved back a bit but, Malik would only come to me even more. Slowly his hair started to stand up on up on his own, his eyes grew darker. I swallowed hard as Malik's darker half leaned up close to me. Marik…

"You really are cute when you are blushing." he chuckled darkly

I tried to speak but, it seems I have lost my voice. Marik forced me back onto the pillows, he placed one of his hands beside my head and smirked again.

"It's nice to see you too Ryou." he chuckled

"…where's Malik." I whimpered softly

"Don't worry your little head Ryou, he is just sleeping. Which reminds me, I had a nice little chat with Bakura." he said

I remind silent, Marik gently stroked the side of my cheek. What the hell did Bakura tell him. Please dear gods he didn't tell him, please oh please gods Bakura didn't tell Marik about my crush I prayed to myself. Marik chuckled and leaned up.

"So you have a little crush on me." he said

I am going to have to yell Bakura's head off after this, I screamed in my head.

"Yes." I said admitting defeat

"Well this is really surprising. To think 'innocent' Ryou has a crush on me. I really didn't believe it at first. I thought for sure you would have a crush on Joey or at least Yugi. But, Bakura told me about your little role playing game and about your warrior. To say the least I am honored." he purred

I blushed again and looked away, Marik cupped my chin and pulled me to look at him.

"So why is it I am your warrior?" he asked

"Because…you are strong…and I like you." I said shyly

"You do know that I can't be your warrior or knight in shining armor or whatever." he said

"Yes…but…I could always pretend that you are my warrior. You would be there to save me…then…you make love to me…I'm sorry, it was just a silly thought." I whimpered softly

"Who said I won't make love to you." he said as he smirked

I looked at Marik surprised, he smirked once more pinned me down to the bed. I gasped softly as he quickly tore off my shirt.

"Marik, what are you doing?" I asked

"Going to have sex with you." he answered

"Wait, you said earlier make love." I said

"Make love, have sex, it's the same thing." he growled softly

"It is not the same thing…it's my first time." I said while blushing

"Oh…but what you did during your games." he said

"That's all I've done…I never done anything else…Marik…could you be my warrior for this one time." I asked softly

"Fine but, only for this once." he sighed

"Thank you Marik." I said

I kissed his cheek, Marik gently stroked my hair while purring softly. Slowly I kissed from his cheek down to his neck. He purred more, this gave me the confidence to pull up his shirt over his head. I kissed down his neck continuing down lower. I blushed heavily as I saw the tone muscles of the Egyptian. His pecks were toned and lower he had a rock hard six packs. I stopped a few moments to admire his body.

"Are you enjoying the view Ryou?" Marik asked

"Yes…you are more beautiful than I had imagined." I said

"Thank you, please continue Ryou." he purred

I nodded my head and continues to kiss down, with each kiss my face turn darker more and more. Once I kissed down to Marik's belly button his hardness stopped me. Looking up at Marik with pleading eyes, he unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. I thanked him by licking the lip of his manhood.

Marik arched up trying to get me to take him deeper but, I placed my hands on his hips and forced him to stay. My tongue circled around the tip, the Egyptian grabbed my head and forced me once again to take him. I pulled away and glared at him.

"Marik!" I hissed

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away." he said

"It's alright, just don't do it again." I warned

"I won't." he said

Continuing where I left off, I licked Marik's tip around in circles. Slowly I started to suck on the tip, taking my time carefully. In a few minutes I had half of Marik inside my mouth. Amazing he is so thick and about eight inches long. I am surprised I have half of him inside my mouth. Carefully I stated moving back and forth doing my best not to gag. Marik panted heavily and stroked my hair, I hummed softly sending vibrations around him. This did the trick the Egyptian had lost his control and started to thrust into my mouth. I purred and started to move along with him. With each passing second I could feel myself going harder and harder.

I reached down my pants and began to rub myself through my jeans. I looked up at Marik to see him watching me as I moved back and forth. His usually smirked was on his face, he strokes my hair and continued to thrust into my mouth.

"I'm going to come!" he said

With that I picked up the speed, going as fast as I can to make him release into my mouth. Marik arched up and cried out my name as his seeds filled my mouth. I pulled away at the bitter taste of Marik, I covered my mouth in a bit of disgust. The Egyptian noticed this, he griped my chin gently then pulled me into a deep kiss. I was surprised by the kiss but, gladly accepted it. His tongue caressed mine, he gently titled my head back making the seeds slowly slide down my throat. Marik pulled away licking his lips.

"Better?" he asked

"Yes thank you." I said while panting

"Looks like you were having fun too." he chuckled

He pointed out my erection, if I could my face would become even darker. Marik gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto his lap. He began to rub me over my jeans.

"Should I help out?" he teased

"Marik!" I whined

"I will take that as a yes but, I need these to come off." he said tugging my pants

I nodded my head, quickly I took off my jeans and threw them off to the side. I was about to remove my boxer briefs but, Marik stopped me.

"Not yet dear Ryou." he said softly

He began to rub me through the briefs, I arched back moaning softly at him touching me. I moved against him trying to get him to touch me more. The Egyptian chuckled and rubbed my manhood faster, and then he licked one of my nipples.

"Oh gods, Marik!" I cried

"Feeling good already Ryou, we barely did anything." he said as he took my nipple into his mouth.

I wrapped my arms around Marik's head and panted heavily. His free hand wrapped around my waist and traveled down into my briefs, as he did this he sucked on my nipple. His fingers slowly circled around my entrance, I cried once more. Gods the Egyptians is such a tease. Marik smirked as I tried to get him to touch me more. His touches were driving me wild, if this continues I just might explode from the combined pleasure.

"Ahh Marik, I'm so close." I panted

He purred loudly, his fingers quicken his pace. I bite my lip and released into Marik's awaiting hand. He pulled his hand away and began to lick his hand clean.

"You taste good." he purred

"Thank you." I said as I caught my breath.

"Ready for the final step." he asked

"Yes but…um…can I rub some lube on you, you are kind of big." I said shyly

"Of course you can, I wouldn't want my little wizard to be in pain" he said as he smirked

I nodded my head and reached into the nightstand, I pulled out a small bottle of baby oil. Marik nodded, shyly I opened the bottle and poured some of the contents onto my hands. Slowly I started work the oils onto his manhood, after I felt he was lubricated I pulled off my undergarments and rested above him.

The Egyptian placed his hands on my hips and carefully lowered me down onto him, I gasped at the sudden penetration. This feels completely different from anything I have down before. It feels like I will be split apart at any moment. I covered my mouth to stop myself from crying out in pain, Marik noticed this. He held my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"How bad does it hurt?" he asked with deep concern

"Really bad." I whimpered

"Here, let's try this." he said

He gently turned our positions around, I laid beneath him while he carefully stayed above me. The pain lessens a bit, Marik slowly moved deeper inside of me. My nails dug into Marik's shoulders as I bit my lips. It hurt but, it also felt good at the same time. I pushed back against Marik, making him fully sheathed inside of me. I panted and gasped at the feeling of being filled, it was…I can't describe it. I slowly looked up at Marik, he stared down at me with a gentle smirk as his face.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked softly

"No…it kind of feels good." I panted

"Can I move now?" he asked

"Yes but, start slow." I said

"Of course my wizard." he said

He gripped my hips, he slowly pulled out until the tip of him was about to leave me then he moved back in at a slow pace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him move at the slow pace, slowly I started to adjust to his size. I thrust back against Marik, he smirked and began to thrust into me faster.

Our breath started to become more erotic as our skins slapped against each other's. I arched up at Marik hit a place deep inside of me, I felt like gravity had left me as our bodies came closer and closer together. Our climax was drawing near, Marik gripped me and moved in time of the thrusts. I cried out his names, shouting out to the gods. I'm close gods, I'm so close.

My back arched off the bed as Marik thrust into my last time, our seeds releasing at the same time. The Egyptian collapsed on top of me, we caught our breath and looked into each other's eyes.

"That was amazing." I panted softly

"Not bad for making love, imagine if we were fucking." Marik said

"Way to kill the mood Marik." I said tiredly

"Mmm want me to make it up to you." he purred

"Yeah but, in the morning. I'm sorry to feel the full effect of losing my virginity." I said

"I see, well I could help you around when you want." He chuckled

"Thank you Marik." I said as I nuzzled him

Marik is right, he can't be the warrior I had imagined him to be but, he could be something else. I don't know if we can be boyfriends or even lovers. But all I know is for right now we had made love and I am happy about that. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in Marik's embrace.

===the end===

Cat: so there you go people Marik was the warrior

Joey: why is Marik the warrior again?

Dark: that is what people voted for

Hikira: so if anyone wasn't happy about the warrior turn out

Cat: too bad you should have voted X3

Dark: *raises eyebrow* your night job is starting to get to you isn't it

Cat: ^^; a little, the vote was very close but in the end Marik won ^^;

Yugi: *sighs heavily* *palms face* I should have seen this coming

Cat: X3 R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
